Fashionista Katarina
by E.T.Knoth
Summary: Katarina Petrova is a poor bulgarian girl, but one day she is discovered, and becomes a model. Follow Katarina around in the fashion world, her meeting her three famous roomates, Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, and of course her relationship with the mysterious Elijah. This story is planned to be the first of four. AU/AH story. Kalijah, with mention of Klaroline, Stebekah and Delena
1. Prologue

**I do not own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith. **

**This story is inspired by The Fashionistas by Sarra Manning. I want this story to be the first in a four-story that will be connected, and from different point of views. This is an AU/AH story.**

_Prologue_

Katarina Petrova could feel the metallic taste of fear in the back of her throat, as she zipped up the black Gucci dress. The black fabric clung to her thin body. Katherine critically looked at herself. The thin body, with small breast and long legs. Her too big, dark, brown eyes, straight nose, high cheekbones and full lips. Her frace was framed by big curls. She was ugly, she thought. Even with the expensive dress on, it was still pretty clear that she didn't belong in a store like this. But that wasn't what it was about, no, this was about procuring this dress for her client, and getting her money. She took one last look in the mirror. Wishing once again, that she was one of the small girls with blond, straight hair, blue eyes, and curves. She pulled on the fur coat, that she had stolen from her grandmother.

Katherine walked past the counter, with the two stuck up bitches that looked at her as if she was below them. She probably was, but they didn't need to know that. She was almost at the exit, when she saw one of the guards looking at suspiciously, and alerting the others, speaking to them in Bulgarian, but low enough that she couldn't hear what they were saying. She could feel the cold sweet breaking out on her forehead, and she wanted to turn around and change into the worn out jeans and t-shirt in her bag. But she needed the money, she was saving up to move out of Bulgaria and to America. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, and pulling her, so that she was out of sight, and hidden in between the racks of clothes. In front her stood a middle-aged couple. "Come with us to the counter before you are arrested" the man said in Bulgarian, but he spoke with an accent. They were tourist. "Why should I go with you?" she sneered. The women rolled her eyes, "because we're trying to help you" she sighed. Katherine looked at them suspiciously, eyeing them. "Fine". The man took a hold of her arm, an walked to the counter. "Sorry, my niece would like to have this dress, that she is wearing. So we would like to purchase it" the man said, the girl at the counter, looked at the dress and punched a few numbers. The man paid, and the walked out the off the store together.

The walked directly out into the broad daylight, which was much brighter, than the store. Katherine felt exposed outside, and it didn't help that the couple was looking as her with surprised expressions. Like they had never seen a girl with to eyes and a nose before. She opened her mouth, ready to tell them, that she didn't want to be part of some weird three-way with them, no matter how much they paid her, when they started talking in English. "Have you ever seen that kind of bone structure? And her eyes are giant and dark" the women said to her husband. They didn't know that Katherine spoke English, and she wasn't gonna tell them, as the kept on dissecting her. "And she is thin" the man said, and pulled her coat to the side. She glared at him, and sneered at them. " And long-legged too". Katherine was ready to run, when suddenly he was talking to her.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a model?"

**So that was the end of the prologue. This story is mostly gonna be about Kalijah, but there will be mention of Delena, Stebekah, and Klaroline.**

**Read and Review.**

**XOXO Emilie**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, the belong to L.J. Smith. And this story is inspired by the Fashionistas by Sarra Manning.**

_Chapter 1_

The couples name was Helen and George, and they firmly believed that Katherine would be the next big model. And that was exactly what they told Olga, the head of the orphanage that Katherine lived in. Olga sat on the opposite side of the couple, and was smiling at them, happy to send away Katherine. "Soo do I get any money for, you know, sending her away to you?" Olga asked eagerly in Bulgarian. Katherine felt slightly hurt by Olgas eagerness to send her away. Because even though there was no lost love between them, and Olga had raced after Katherine with a pan more time than she could count, but the fact that Olga was so ready to hand her away to some stranger, who claimed that Katherine had a bright future ahead of her. Because how many stories hadn't Katherine heard about girls, who was promised fame and fortune, while they, where shipped off to a new country and never heard from again. And even though Helen and George had showed her their business cards, and swore it wasn't a scheme, a big part of her still believed she might be sold to human trafficking.

3 days later Katherine was on an airplane to New York City. If she wasn't so nervous, she would had been incredible excited to be going to her dream city. Everything had flown by so fast, that she barely could comprehend it all. The day after Olga had "sold" her, (though the bitch didn't get any money), she had been shipped off to a Bulgarian model agency, who had taken some photos to her portfolio, and taking her measurements, all the while the kept on complementing her and saying, how beautiful she was. And to days later she had packed all her stuff in a plastic green suitcase, that she had bought, because Olga wouldn't lent her the ones they had at the orphanage. "We will be landing in JFK airport in 15 minutes. The weather in New York is sunny with 73 degrees. This is your Captain, I hope you enjoyed the flight".

An hour later she was in a real New Yorker cab with skyscrapers towering over her, heading towards an apartment she was going to share with three other girls. They were all Bulgarian too, she had been told, so that they could understand one another. The apartment was in Upper Manhattan, and you had to go through a lobby and take an elevator. Which was exciting for Katherine, since she had never been In one before. This whole thing was a completely new experience to her. Everything was so shiny, modern and bright, completely different than, where she had lived her whole life. Back there everything had been dark, dirty and just plain grey. She knocked on the door, which said 17B, and tried to drown the flutter in her stomach. The doors was opened, and three skinny girls was standing on the other side, glaring at her.

Their names were Irina, Anna and Sophia. And they were evil. They had dragged her in, and pushed down on a chair, all the while looking at her, as if she was some sort of insect. "Its exactly these kind of girls, that makes us look bad and make people thing we are all poor and stupid" Irina said, while the other two nodded. " Yeah, look at her. Her hair is way too big, and her eyes too" Katherine felt small, but she wasn't gonna let them know that. Nobody got to stop on her. Especially not three snobby, bitches. "Really, because I understand that I'm going to be the next big model. Bigger than any off you" she said and raised her chin, " plus I'm going to be on the cover of Vogue" she lied. "You are lying" Sophie hissed, with rage and something else in her eyes. It was a look all three of them shared actually. The looked angry, and … jealous. Katherine smirked, and continued. "I am not. They also said I was gonna be the next face for Chanel". "Stop lying" Sophie hissed "You are just some lying farmer, and … and… you are probably a murder and a part of a gang!", she said and nodded like crazy. Katherine felt the anger shimming. " Yeah, she has probably never even seen a Chanel dress" Anna said mockingly, before grabbing Katherine, and pulling her with her, to what she guessed was Annas room. It was filled with pillows and candles, all girly and pretty, so much it hurt Katherines eyes. Anna walked over to a giant closet, and pulled out a long, white gown with delicate lace. "This is Chanel, you stupid cow psycho" she practically yelled. Katherine feel red take over. She had been insulted, pulled around like a ragdoll, and been called psycho. See would show them psycho. Katherine walked out into the kitchen, picked up a small knife, before going back. She took a hold of the dress, and sliced the knife from top to bottom. Ruining the dress beyond repair. Irina, Anna and Sophie just stood gaping at her. "Sorry" Katherine drawled " I psychoed out". Katherine stood there smirking. Anna practically had steam coming out of her ears. She stormed over to Katherine, grabbing her arm roughly, nails digging into her arm. She opened the door, and pushed Katherine out of the apartment. Soon after her suitcase followed. "You are not gonna live here! I'm gonna call the agency and make them sent you back to Bulgaria!" and then she slammed the door shot. Leaving and fuming and gaping Katherine looking at the closed door.

Half an hour later a black town car stopped right in front of Katherine, and out stepped one of the most fashionable girl she had ever seen. She was wearing bomber jacket, skinny jeans and high black heels. The back of her shoes, where bright red. Katherine loved them. "Hi, I'm Olivia, and I take care of the eastern girls. And you need to get back in that apartment" the girl said sternly. But that was easier said than done. They girls refused to let Katherine inside the apartment, which one fine with her because she refused to even enter the lobby. After almost an hour Olivia called someone on her phone. When the call ended, she fixed Katherine with a strict glare. " Come with me" she said and got in the car. "Where are we going?" Katherine asked as she also got in. " To the headquarters. The boss want to speak with you".

**So first chapter. Yeah!**

**Read and review.**

**XOXO Emilie**


End file.
